


MMA, That's What I Like!

by DestinyAwaitsNo1



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyAwaitsNo1/pseuds/DestinyAwaitsNo1
Summary: Tumblr prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me, I'll pay you!





	1. Marianne's Pov

Marianne looked up from her phone to scan the party around her. Honestly, she had no idea why she had let Dawn drag her to this, but when her baby sister batted her baby blue eyes she almost always got what she wanted.  
  
As she looked around the room she remembered why she disliked parties, people grinding on each other and spilling alcohol everywhere. The smell of sweat mixed with the smell of gin, the pounding of the music, the flashing of the lights. It really wasn't her type of place, and going by the look of the guy next to her, he was in the same boat. He was engrossed in a book, his dark lanky hair fell down around his face and he was slouched in as much as possible for his tall form.  
  
As if he could feel her staring he looked up right at her, she quickly turned her eyes to the crowd just in time to see a familiar face strutting his way through. How could Roland be here? She quickly turned back to the guy next to her and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
He startled but looked up at her. “Listen i know you don't know me but my ex just walked in… make out with me!”  
  
A blush covered his cheeks “whaa…” she detected a Scottish brogue  
  
“I'll pay you, i just can't.” She glanced over her shoulder to where Roland had caught sight of her and was making his way towards her, steering a busty blonde with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
The guy followed her gaze to the couple and that seemed to make up his mind. He reached up and gently place his right hand on her cheek angling her head and sliding their lips together, and wow was he convincing. She got lost in the kiss for a moment.  
  
A cleared throat drew both their eyes to where Roland and the blonde were now standing over them. The hand on her cheek went around her shoulder, and Marianne turned a bright smile to “her man” before looking up at Roland again.  
  
“Buttercu… ahem… Marianne, what're you doing here, and who’s your friend” Roland sneered  
  
“Bog, and I happen to be the one who was smart enough to see that this woman” He smiled at her “is the best there is, guess you weren't.” He turned a sharp edged grin on Roland.  
  
“Really can you blame a guy?” Roland chuckled “His fiancee wants to participate in MMA, I mean why mess up your pretty face. It's all she has, so I found a prettier one.”  
  
Bog scoffed “Or maybe you just dorn’t like knowing your girlfriend can kick your pretty blonde arse.” She burst out laughing at Roland’s offended face.  
  
Grinning widely at Bog she added “But you definitely don't mind, Do you baby?”  
  
“Are yah kidding that only makes yah hotter!” He leaned toward her and just before he kissed her muttered “I trust ya’cn see yourself away.”  
  
Marianne heard a disgruntled squawk from the couple before her attention was drawn back to the man who she was seriously wishing she wasn't paying to kiss her.  
  
After a short while Bog glanced around “I think you're safe now.” He moved his arm back to his side.  
  
Glancing down at her lap she instinctively licked her lips. “Right... Listen I can't thank you enough, I couldn't have dealt with that without…” she shrugged at where Roland had been.  
  
“Believe me it was mah pleasure, if it's not too forward… could I maybe see yah again?” He rubbed the back of his neck glancing down at his feet. “I mean I'm not as pretty as blondie, but...”  
  
“But nothing, I'd love to see you again Bog.” She grinned at the shock spreading across his face before scooting closer and asking about his book.


	2. Bog's Pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's POV was requested and i had some ideas soooo...

As soon as he walked into this party Bog regretted agreeing to be Steph and Thad’s designated driver. He navigated his way to the nearly empty couch, pulling his battered copy of Hitchhiker’s guide to the Galaxy. Opening it to his place he picked up his reading, only vaguely aware of the couch filling up and the music droning on and on. 

After a while, he got the itch that signified someone was staring at him. He glanced up and made eye contact with the brunette next to him, she quickly glanced away towards the crowd and paled. He returned his gaze to his book, reminding himself it was none of his business. 

He had hardly read a word when a hand on his shoulder notified him that the brunette had moved closer, close enough for him to notice the worry in her amber eyes. “Listen i know you don't know me but my ex just walked in… make out with me!”

Okay in the millions of possibilities of what he thought she'd say that was the last thing he thought she'd say. Use HIM to make an ex jealous? “whaa…”

She continued over him “I'll pay you, i just can't.” She glanced over her shoulder to where a Blonde man stood with his arm around an equally Blonde woman. 

He recalled what she had said about this man being her ex and understood, the man had gotten a new partner but she was hiding on a couch at a party, well he could certainly relate to that. Besides who was he to turn down the chance to claim this fae of a woman, even if it was fake. 

He reached up with his right hand and placed it on her cheek angling her head and gently kissing her. God he hoped Steph or Thad were seeing this and not too busy kissing each other, he’d need a reminder that this was real.

A cleared throat drew both their eyes to where the blonde couple were now standing over them. He placed his arm around her shoulders hopefully looking like he had done this a million times before, grateful for the brilliant smile the brunette turned on him, and it wowed him even more when the smile got a sharp glint to it aimed towards Blondie.

“Buttercu… ahem… Marianne, what're you doing here, and who’s your friend” Blondie sneered, and Bog thanked the gods above that now he at least knew the brunette’s first name. It suited her.

“Bog, and I happen to be the one who was smart enough to see that this woman” He smiled at her “is the best there is” he paused and turned back to the asshat “guess you weren't.” He smiled a smile that was pure threat.

The idiot kept talking “Really can you blame a guy?” he chuckled “His fiancee wants to participate in MMA, I mean why mess up your pretty face. It's all she has, so I found a prettier one.” 

Okay first of all, no, second of all. He scoffed “Or maybe you just dorn’t like knowing your girlfriend can kick your pretty blonde arse.” Cause he's sure the wee fae girl packs a punch, she looks full of mischief. 

Marianne burst out laughing at Dipshit’s offended face.Grinning widely at Bog she added “But you definitely don't mind, Do you baby?” as long as you keep calling me that...

“Are yah kidding that only makes yah hotter!” He answered a little too honestly. As he leaned toward her he muttered a threat to their audience. “I trust ya’cn see yourself away.” before kissing her again, what the hell she had told him to and it would make the other couple lose interest. After a squawk they stomped away, and when Marianne made no indication of pulling away he indulged for a moment before reminding himself it was fake. He mimicked a glance around. “I think you're safe now.” he put some distance between them putting his arm back at his side, colder after losing her heat. 

As he was grabbing his book from where it had slid between the cushions and the couch, she spoke again “Right... Listen I can't thank you enough, I couldn't have dealt with that without…” She shrugged at where the two had exited. 

She can't thank him enough? “Believe me it was mah pleasure” Really! “ If it's not too forward…” what is he doing? “could I maybe see yah again?” He rubbed the back of his neck glancing down at his feet. Shit, of course she wouldn't “I mean I'm not as pretty as blondie, but...” 

“But nothing” Oh well he hadn't really... “I'd love to see you again Bog.” Did she say? He looked up and was shocked to see her grinning at him. She was serious! She moved over so that the outside of their thighs were touching “So what's this about?” She gestures to the book he had near forgotten about.

“Oh, well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Maybe give my tumblr with the name Destinyawaitsno1 a follow, and message me a prompt?  
> -Destiny<3


End file.
